The invention relates to an arrangement for the temporary storage of a yarn between a splicing arrangement and a delivery device for continuously delivering yarn. The temporary storage device has an air-permeable depositing surface which rotates around a shaft and to which a suction device is assigned.
In a known arrangement of this type (GB-A 21 36 461), a perforated roller is provided which is equipped on the inside with a suction device which generates a suction air flow passing through the perforated roller over a certain circumferential area. The delivered yarn, as a result of its twist, is to place itself in loops on the circumference of the roller.
An object of the invention is to develop an arrangement of the initially mentioned type such that, while the dimensions are as small as possible, its operational reliability is ensured even at high delivery speeds.
This object is achieved by providing a ring-shaped depositing chamber, the bottom of which is air-permeable and is connected to a suction device.
In the case of the arrangements constructed according to the invention, it is ensured that the depositing of the delivered yarn takes place in a certain area, which is delimited by the lateral walls of the depositing chamber. As a result, a controlled rewithdrawal of the stored yarn quantity becomes possible also at an increased speed, without the possibility of the occurrence of large speed differences and resulting increases of tension.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the depositing chamber has a V-shaped cross-section. The yarn can therefore slide toward the bottom at the lateral walls of this depositing chamber.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the invention, it is provided that the depositing chamber is provided in a front face of a disk-shaped body. As a result, it is possible to provide the withdrawal direction with a component against the moving direction of the depositing chamber so that, also during the withdrawing, controlled conditions will occur and several yarn loops will not be withdrawn simultaneously. In this case, the yarn is withdrawn over the edge of the depositing chamber so that defined conditions exist.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.